V-380 Thunderbird
The Halcyon V-380 Thunderbird is a British multi-mission, turbofan military aircraft with both vertical takeoff and landing (VTOL), and short takeoff and landing (STOL) capabilities. It is designed to combine the functionality of a conventional helicopter with the long-range, high-speed performance of a turboprop aircraft. The V-380 Thunderbird first saw use by the United Coalition Air Force in 2073, replacing the outdated Bell Boeing V-93 Falcon. Currently, it sees use in multiple armed forces across the world, primarily including the United Coalition Armed Forces. History & Development Following the design of the Bell Boeing V-22 Osprey (first introduced in 2007), the V-380 Thunderbird was developed with the objective of creating a more modern successor to Bell Helicopter and Boeing Rotorcraft Systems and their products. Taking a generally short period of time to complete, due to the fact that the design of the V-380 had been previously tested. Development began in 2078, and was officially produced in 2073. Design Propulsion Two 1045CC turbofan engines are connected by a drive shaft to a common central gearbox so that one engine may power both turbofans if an engine failure occurs. The V-380 is not capable of hovering on only one turbofan. If a turbofan gearbox fails, both engines must be stopped for risk of capsizing the entire vehicle. The V-380's turbofans can be tilted 90'° '''towards the front of the vehicle, allowing short takeoff and landing, as well as a faster flying speed. Aviation The V-380 requires one pilot, accompanied by a co-pilot, in order to be operated properly. While the pilot has control over all of the aircraft's movements, the co-pilot has access to carapace-mounted armaments and landing procedures, as well as wayfinding systems. Armaments The V-380 is can be modified with many different weapon systems (see ''Variants), with one remotely operated weapon system on the lower-front carapace, as well as two side-mounted interior weapon ramps, and one back-mounted interior weapon ramp. As of this time, no variant of the V-380 exists that can carry bombs or missiles of any kind, though grenade launchers can be attached. Variants CV-380 The basic transport variant of the V-380, the CV-380 is typically considered the default variant of the aircraft, with the aforementioned features. Usually, this variant does not include weaponry. MV-380 The rapid reconnaissance variant of the V-380, the MV-380 is fitted with higher-powered engines, as well as a rotatable searchlight that is controlled by the co-pilot. DV-380 A(L) Fitted with 7.62x51mm MRS-200 medium machine guns on it's side-mounted weapon ramps, this vehicle is primarily used in light assault operations, and can be doubled as transport vehicles. DV-380 A(H) Fitted with a .50 BMG MG-89A gatling guns on it's lower carapace, two 7.62x51mm MRS-200 medium machine guns on it's side-mounted weapon ramps, and a single 40mm AGR Jerrazi belt-fed automatic grenade launcher on the back-mounted weapon ramp. This vehicle is primarily used for heavy battlefield deployment and combat support. Category:Military Aircraft (VTOL) Category:Military Aircraft (STOL) Category:Vehicles Used by United Coalition Armed Forces Category:Designs by Halcyon Turbofan Aircraft